


Bits of Color

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: descriptions of final stages of a tattoo
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann usually enjoys putting lotion on Newt's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits of Color

Title: Bits of Color  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: descriptions of final stages of a tattoo  
Summary: Hermann usually enjoys putting lotion on Newt's skin.

 

Hermann carefully spreads the lotion onto Newt's latest tattoo, one which covers the smaller man's back from his left shoulder to his spine, and then begins to work it into his skin. He keeps his touches light as Newt's skin is still sore and a bit red from the hours of tattooing a few days earlier. Even the light touches result in tiny grunts and groans of pleasure from Newt's lips.

Everything is fine until Hermann something sticks to his palm. Frowning, he turns his hand over to look at it. At first he can't quite figure out what the little colored bits on his fingers are. Then he realizes the colors match the tattooed skin on Newt's back. Hermann makes a horrified sound, frantically shaking his hand back and forth. Everything goes swimmy and he feels himself falling towards the mattress.

When Hermann wakes up, the first thing he does is look at his hand. His fingers have been cleaned and smell a bit like Newt's strawberry hand sanitizer. The relief is clear on his face as he sits up slowly to give Newt a tiny smile. "Sorry. It was the sunburn incident all over again."

"I should have checked to see if I'd reached the peeling stage before I asked you to do it." Newt rubs his hand through his hair. "At least you didn't get sick this time."

"True."

Newt shifts on the bed until he's sitting next to Hermann. He nudges the taller man with his elbow. "You feel up to watching some _Mystery Science Theater 3000_? Tendo loaned me the _Gamera_ episode and that's one of the best they ever did."

"When you put it that way, Newton, how can I possibly say no?" He leans in, kissing Newt's temple. "Let the horrible movie begin."


End file.
